


FORGIVE, Regret, No Regards

by orphan_account



Series: Suicidal Thoughts [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gothic, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place in "Ass Burgers. "</p>
    </blockquote>





	FORGIVE, Regret, No Regards

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in "Ass Burgers. "

yeah maybe I'm being a little Emo...But can you blame me? My ducking best friend Kyle broflovski, left me fir fucking Eric Cartman! 

I think I have the right to be a little 'Emo. ' 

Not only that but, My girlfriend dumped me, for token black..I have that right too,

You guys don't know how ducking bad this all hurts, Everything is shit the food taste like shit!  The music is like shit, Everywhere I see is shit, 

I wished I hadn't turned ten, life would've been so much better, My girlfriend wouldn't have left me for token black, my friend wouldn't be hanging out with Eric Cartman the Fatass Nazi! 

I really wished I wouldn't have turned ten, My life sucks balls, my sister beats me, parents don't really give a Fuck, 

I wonder if I would've killed myself..But no one would care...at least not Kyle Broflosvki...


End file.
